Mizu ga daisukidesu (Agua del amor)
by Otaku-Fans
Summary: Nuevas alumnas club de natacion un romance muuuuy inesperado que sentimientos tendran Haruka, Makoto y Nagisa? espero que les guste! :D


Era una mañana normal, Makoto se dirijia hacia la casa de Haruka y como era de costumbre este estaba en la bañera.

Buen dia, Haru-chan- dijo el oji-verde con una sonrisa tendiendo su mano.

Te eh dicho mil veces que dejes de llamarme haci- dijo Haru mientras salia mostrando su bien esculpido cuerpo **(sangrado nasal en 3... 2... 1 xD)**

Otra vez Haru- dijo Makoto mientras se rascaba la nuca

Dejame en paz- dijo friamente Haru. Despues del desayuno matutino salio de la casa junto a Makoto. Haru veia atentamente el mar deseando que llegara el verano para ir a nadar.

Oye Haru- dijo Makoto- tendremos nuevas compañeras en nuestra clase-

No me interesa- dijo Haru friamente mirando hacia otro lado mientras Makoto sonreia.

Al llegar a la escuela todos entraron a sus aulas mientras la profesora entraba junto a ella habia dos chicas, la primera era alta de cabellera de color miel casi rubio, esta tenia ojos de un color violeta intenso que dejaron bocaabierta a Makoto quien quedo encantado por los bellos ojos de la chica, la segunda era mas baja, de cabello cafe semi-claro, sostenido por una coleta, sus ojos eran de un color azul marino intenso, con un leve sonrojo se presentaron las chicas.

Hola, mi nombre es Akira Sanglu es un gusto conocerlos- dijo la chica con una sonrisita timida entonces le dio un pequeño codaso a la otra chica.

Hola mi nombre es Hikari Sanglu soy la hermana de Akira- dijo ella con un semblante serio observando a los alumnos entre ellos uno llamo su atencion, era nada menos que Haru no sabia que le habia llamado su atencion.

Por favor demosle la bienvenida a Akira y Hikaru, pueden sentarse- dijo la profesora mientras ellas buscaban un lugar donde sentarse y se sentaron en frente de ambos muchachos.

En toda las horas Makoto observaba a la chica de cabellos miel, esta prestaba atencion a la clase, mientras su hermana observaba la ventana deseando que la clase terminara. Haru hacia lo mismo pero de vez en cuando observaba a la chica nueva, se quedava viendola atentamente deseando que volteara para poder ver sus ojos azules, esos ojos le recorba al mar.

En la clase de Nagisa...

Chicos les presento a Akane ella sera su compañera este año- dijo el profesor Otanawe presentando a la chica, tenia una cabellera rubia como el oro mas puro, sostenido por una pequeña trenza, sus ojos era verdes como el bosque mas puro y su mirada presentaba inocencia y curiosidad.

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Akane Sanglu espero llevarnos bien- dijo la chica con una sonrisita risueña dirijiendose hacia su lugar que era nada menos que en frente de Nagisa, este se quedo maravillado ante la bellesa de la chica, esta se dio vuelta y con una sonrisa le hablo.

Hola soy Akane pero puedes decirme Aka, ¿no tienes un lapiz de mas?- pregunto la chica con su voz mas dulce dejando maravillado al rubiesito.

S-si- dijo Nagisa con un leve sonrojo le presto un lapiz.

Gracias y como te llamas?- dijo Akane con una sonrisita, devia admitir que el rubio estava bien guapito.

Soy Nagisa, mucho gusto Aka- dijo el entregandole una bella sonrisa.

Mucho gusto- dijo Aka contagiandose de la sonrisa

Al fin y al cabo las clases terminaron mientras los muchachos estavan en el club de natacion.

Makoto estaba sentado cerca de la picina en eso vino Kou y al verlo con una cara rara no dudo en preguntarle.

Mako-chan estas bien?- dijo ella sentandose a su lado

Eh? Ah hola Kou si estoy bien mas que bien- dijo el oji-verde oliendo una flor de cerezo recordando a cierta muchacha nueva.

Haru-chan... Sabe lo que le pasa a Makoto?- dijo Kou observando al chico de ojos azules, este acintio.

Vio a una chica nueva y se... Enamoro- dijo el con una cara de asco presente, ante eso la chica de cabellos rojos rio.

Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Gou!- dijo Nagisa mas emocionado de lo normal.

Que sucede?- dijo Makoto acercandose a el.

Eh consegido nuevos miembros!- dijo el con una gran sonrisa

Quien es?- pregunto Kou

No es uno si no tres!- dijo Nagisa- con ustedes, Akira, Hikaru y Akane Sanglu!- dijo el presentando al trio de chicas, todas sonreian bueno no todas, Hikaru solo observaba la picina con muchas ganas de nadar.

Ellas no pueden entrar- dijo Haru observandolas a todas.

Porque no?- pregunto Nagisa totalmente confundido.

Este es un club masculino- dijo Haru

Crees que por ser chicas no podemos estar a su nivel?- dijo retadoramente Hikaru colocandose en frente de sus hermanas.

Sin duda alguna, ninguna chica podra estar a nuestro nivel- dijo Haru observando a la chica.

Te propongo algo- dijo Hikaru acercandose al chico- tengamos una carrera, si yo gano nos dejaras entrar pero si pierdo no volveremos aqui- dicho esto la chica comenzo a uniforme escolar dejando ver que tenia su traje de baño puesto, era de color azul marino con detalles en blanco.

¿LO TENIAS PUESTO OTRA VEZ?- grito Akira al ver que la chica traia de nuevo su traje de baño. En eso Haru tambien se quito su uniforme dejando ver que tambien tenia su traje baño.

¿TU TAMBIEN HARU?- grito Makoto

No le veo algo malo- dijo Akane.

Oye!- gritaron Makoto y Akira al mismo tiempo.

Ambos, Chico y chica estavan listos para nadar.

**Hola! Este es un nuevo FF de mi anime preferido! Lo estoy hacienda con una amiga asi que actualizaremos de vez en cuando…**

**Besotes! Otaku-Fans **


End file.
